Kesepian
by Yurisuki Asuka
Summary: Ga pandai membuat summary,langsung baca aja, dont forget RNR,  DONT LIKE DONT READ


**KESEPIAN**

Saat itu di kota Konoha,sedang musim gadis berambut soft pink se-pinggang tengah duduk di bangku pinggir itu terlihat gelisah sambil menelpon seseorang. "_nomor yang ada tuju tidak dapat di hubungi,silahkan mencoba beberapa saat lagi._" kata seseorang di sebrang sana.

Gadis itu menutup ponselnya yang berwarna senada dengan rambut indahnya."Sasuke-kun.."guman gadis itu.

"oh iya,biasanya jam segini,Sasuke-kun kan lagi di toko coba lihat kesana saja -sama..mudah-mudahan,Sasuke-kun berada disana."harap gadis itu yang bernama Haruno Sakura dan mulai ke tempat yang di maksudnya.

Setiba di Toko Buku

Setiba di toko buku yang dimaksud oleh sakura,sakura pun sesegera mungkin melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya memasuki toko buku tersebut dan memulai mencari '**Sasuke**'.Setelah lama mencari,sakura tidak menemukan sosok pemuda yang dicari nya.

"huft..Sasuke-kun tidak ada disini.".

_Dimana..kamu dimana..disini bukan.._

_Kemana..kamu kemana..kesini bukan.._

"Lebih baik aku pulang saja,lagian udah malam."kata sakura dan berjalan pulang ke rumahnya.

_Keesokan Harinya_

Tok..Tok..Tok..

Begitu sakura membuka pintu kaget.

"Sasuke-kun.."g"Iya..tunggu sebentar!"teriak Sakura dari dalam rumahnya.

umam Sakura.

"Sakura.."gumam pemuda yang ada di hadapan Sakura yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba,Sakura memeluk Sasuke dengan erat.

"Sasuke-kun,kamu kemana saja?kemarin aku bilang,kamu akan mengajakku ke suatu tempat,tapi, kamu ko' ga datang?"tanya Sakura lalu melepaskan pelukannya.

Sasuke menghela nafas,lalu menangkup wajah Sakura dengan kedua tangannya.

"maaf sayang,kemarin aku ada latihan piano di kampus."kata Sasuke tersenyum.

"iya..aku maafin."kata Sakura.

" permintaan maaf ku,mau nggak,ke Festival Konoha?"tanya Sasuke.

"iya..aku mau"jawab Sakura semangat.

" berangkat!"seru Sasuke dan memegang tangan berduapun pergi ke Festival Konoha.

_Setiba di Festival Konoha_

"Sayang,kamu mau makan dulu,atau berkeliling dulu?"tanya Sasuke.

"hm,aku mau berkeliling dulu deh"kata sakura.

"ok,ayo berkeliling!"seru Sasuke.

Mereka berdua pun berkeliling di Festival Konoha sambil melihat-lihat.

"hm..Sakura,tunggu sebentar ya,ada telfon"kata Sasuke.

Saat ini mereka sedang berada di kedai kecil Festival Konoha.

"iya"kata Sakura.

Sasuke pun menjauh dari Sakura dan mengangkat panggilan masuknya.

"Halo.."ucap Sasuke.

"hm..baik akan segera kesana."kata Sasuke kepada seseorang di sebrang sana lalu memutuskun panggilan masuknya.

Sasuke kembali menghampiri Sakura.

"hm..sayang,aku harus balik ke kampus -sensei ada perlu denganku,jadi aku harus kesana sekarang."jelas Sasuke.

"lama?"tanya Sakura

"enggak,cuman sebentar aja kok,kamu tunggu aku disini ya,jangan pulang kalau aku belum datang,karena setelah dari kampus nanti,aku akan nunjukin sesuatu ke ?"tanya Sasuke.

"ok deh.."kata Sakura sambil pun mengecup pipi Sakura.

"aku pergi dulu ya .. "kata Sasuke lalu pergi ke melanjutkan makannya.

_**Pukul 20.15 menit kemudian…**_

Sakura melihat jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 20.15 malam.

"Sasuke-kun ko' lama banget.."keluh Sakura.

_Katanya..pergi sebentar..ternyata lama.._

_Taukah..aku sendiri..menunggu,,kamu…_

"maaf nona,kedai kami sudah mau tutup,kami tidak mengikuti Festival ini yang terlaksana sampai ini kami harus ..nona dari pagi-pagi sekali anda menunggu siapa?sampai malam-malam begini?"tanya seorang pelayan.

"Aku menunggu mau akan menunggu di tempat lain saja."kata Sakura lembut.

"Baiklah..maaf ya nona."kata pelayan tersenyum.

"Iya,tidak apa-apa"kata Sakura.

Sakura pun pergi dari kedai itu,dan pergi ke tempat lain_.  
><em>

_**Pukul 22.00 malam kemudian…**_

"Sakura!**"**kata Sasuke kaget ketika melihat Sakura tertidur di bangku taman.

Sasuke pun menghampiri Sakura.

"Sakura..bangung sayang.."kata Sasuke dan terus menggoyangkan tubuh mungil Sakura.

"ngh..Sasuke-kun.."gumam Sakura.

"Kamu kenapa tidur disini sayang?kenapa ga pulang?"tanya Sasuke khawatir.

"kan kamu bilang,aku nggak boleh pulang,sebelum kamu datang."kata Sakura mengingatkan.

"tapi,kamu ga apa-apa kan?"tanya sasuke khawatir.

"aku nggak apa-apa kok Sasuke-kun.."kata Sakura sambil terseyum.

Sasuke pun mencium bibir mungil Sakura dan Sakura menikmati ciuman lembut kemudian,mereka menghentikan ciuman mereka.

"Sasuke-kun..jangan pergi-pergi lagi..aku tak mau sendiri..temani aku tuk sebentar saja agar aku tak kesepian.."kata tersenyum lalu mencium Sakura kembali.

LANGSUNG SAJA…..

_**REVIEW PLEASE **_


End file.
